Wonder Woman
Cassie is headstrong and independent, but bears a motherly side that's been in effect since long before she had children. She feels rather under pressure since taking the mantle of Wonder Woman recently, finding returning to super heroism hard after many years inactive, as well as disliking have to balance and separate her professional, personal, and super heroic lives. She seems to return Tim Drake's affection, but is unsure of how to handle it both due to their long friendship and Tim's unwillingness to make the first move. She loves her children deeply, and misses their father just as much. Appearance Possibly because of her divine heritage, Cassie is aging extremely well. At work, Cassie is generally seen in a white button-up blouse and a knee-length black skirt, with black high heels. Her hair is generally pulled back into a ponytail. (Unfortunately for Connor and Callie, she is considered the hottest teacher in the high school.) At play, she usually wears a pair of normal-fit blue jeans, and a red t-shirt, with red converse all-star sneakers. Her hair is generally let down when casual. As Wonder Woman, a magical tiara crafted for her by Hephaestus allows her to look exactly like her predecessor with the exception of height and weight. History Post-Infinite Crisis life was hard on Cassie Sandsmark. After losing her first love, Connor Kent, she soon afterwards found out that she was pregnant with twins. She decided to keep them, feeling that this was like Connor's last gift to her, a piece of himself. With the help of Tim, Bruce, Bart, and Dick, she eliminated evidence of her time as Wonder Girl, and went into college, majoring in Ancient History. While she had a hard time balancing raising two kids on her own and college, she managed, and graduated with honors. After college, she moved to Fawcett City, hoping that midwestern influence would help keep her children grounded if they turned out to be superpowered, and took a job at Fawcett high school as a history teacher. She's spent the majority of her time since then raising her children into adolescence. Recently, with Diana's death, Cassandra has taken over the role of Wonder Woman. As Wonder Woman, she's taken on many challenges, including the public relations challenge of going against the JLU, instead opting to join Tim and Superman in The Outsiders. Her greatest challenge, however, is continuing to conceal her secret identity from her children (especially since Bart has recently taken to zipping in and out of town for visits). Powers, Abilities, and Gear Cassie possesses superhuman strength and flight. She has a myriad of magical items, including bullet-blocking bracelets, a tiara that alters her hair color and outfit to become those of Wonder Woman, and the Lariat of Ares, which allows to her call Zeus' lightning down on whomever is ensnared in it when she gets angry. (The Lariat of Truth is missing and presumed destroyed with Diana.) Weaknesses Cassie has a huge soft spot for things she attaches to Superboy, as well as Tim Drake. She's headstrong, and doesn't like admitting she needs help often (the result of raising two kids on her own.). This self-reliance can easily be turned against her. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:NPCs